Trick the Second Third Movie
This is the fourth Trick movie in the franchise,but it's labeled as being the second third.It's a knockoff of Shrek the Third. Prince Handsome Prince is distraught after losing his mother,Princess Trick,and his companion,Rabbit,but a fairy named Prince Butler tells him that if he takes Enchanted Far Away Kingdom,he'll grant him a wish,o he agrees.Bunny,Dragon,their babies,and Puss in Boots sneak into Princess Tricks' room and wake them up,disrupting their peace and being destructive.True Ogre kicks them out and Bunny decides to make breakfast for the king.A messenger comes into the bedroom and tells True Ogre and Princess Trick that they must get dressed for a royal portrait.After they change,the artist begins to paint,but Bunny barges in,saying he won't let this happen.The Dragon sets the room on fire and Puss in Boots shreds the curtains.Bunny pours water on them to put the fire out and they all get mad at Bunny.Later,True Ogre and Princess Trick are back in their room,changed back and flustered.The messenger comes back,teary-eyed,saying it's important.True Ogre sarcastically says that someone must be dying,but it turns out to be true-They all stand near King Mr.Q,who's on his deathbed.A flashback begins to show Bunny,who is making tea for the king.Unable to read very well,he grabs cyanide instead of cinnamon.The flashback ends,showing Bunny feeling guilty.The king is about to tell everyone about a safe filled with money buried somewhere,but dies before he finishes the sentence,leaving everyone in tears.After the funeral,Princess Trick says she doesn't want True Ogre to become king and sends him,Puss in Boots,and Bunny off to find her cousin,Arthur Lazuli,and that she can't go because she's pregnant.At the port,True Ogre sees a ship come in.Laughing,he throws a beer bottle at the ship,making it sink.The people jump into the water.True Ogre,Bunny,and Puss in Boots hop into their designated ship.A man keeps blowing a horn,and irritated by this,True Ogre throws him overboard.Puss in Boots takes a nap and True Ogre and Bunny decide to explore the ship.When the ship reaches land,they begin to explore,but is lost.After a while,Bunny says that he's thirsty.True Ogre tells him to find cups and Bunny find some in a tree.True Ogre squirts milk out of his ears and he,Bunny,and Puss in Boots drink the milk.Bunny hears a sound and asks what is is and True Ogre says the moon is making the sound.In the morning,they reach the school Arthur Lazuli goes to.They begin interrogating the students,asking where Arthur is,but one of the students stretches True Ogres face and makes fun of it.Puss in Boots slaps him to stop,then receives a letter from Pearl,saying if he wants Arthur,he must meet Pearl first.Meanwhile,the other princesses,Gingerbread,and Pinocchio throw a baby shower for Princess Trick until Enchanted Far Away Kingdom is attacked by Prince Handsome Prince and his allies.Prince Handsome Prince enters the baby shower,but the princesses are gone,leaving only Gingerbread and Pinocchio.He asks them where True Ogre is,but Pinocchio doesn't give a proper answer,leading him to have his nose grow.When Gingerbread asks,he just screams as flashbacks haunt him.The princesses and the queen are in jail,but Queen Mrs. Q busts through the wall,letting them escape.Snow White sends birds to attack the tree guys,but Rapunzel betrays them,deciding to join forces with Prince Handsome Prince.Fortunately,the dragon pushes a tower over them,crushing and killing them both.At Camelot,Puss in Boots goes to the secret room and meets up with Pearl and Arthur Lazuli. True Ogre and Bunny are waiting outside,but a year passes until Puss in Boots arrives,looking distraught,with many swords plunged into his back,and no Arthur Lazuli to be seen.They go on the ship,disappointed and mad at Puss in Boots,until Arthur Lazuli appears on the ship,saying he doesn't want to become king.He tears off the steering wheel,causing the ship to sink.They arrive to True Ogres place,which is now a farm,and find a wizard named Blizzard.Blizzard says that he's here to take care of the babies until Princess Trick comes back,offering them Gogurt. Bunny takes one,which turns him into a princess.True Ogre finds one of his babies and says hello,but the baby throws up on him.The other babies start attacking him and he passes out,True Ogre wakes up to see Robin Hood by his side,and he asks how he's alive.Robin Hood says that Blizzard used his magic to bring him back to life,but he crumbles to dust soon after.Later,the whole gang says bye to Arthur Lazuli as he sails off to Enchanted Far Away Kingdom,but Arthur is still lost and confused.True Ogre drinks Gogurt,then plays in the mud with his babies. Trivia This is the first and last movie where Prince Handsome Prince has speaking lines. The Gogurt scenes are a reference to the Shrek the Third Gogurt commercial,where a kid drinks a Gogurt with Shrek on the package and mud appears.He then drinks a Fiona Gogurt and turns into a princess. The beginning scene is a direct reference to the first scene of Trick 2.